Play along
by zaki-kun
Summary: just play along... , suck at summaries and i DON'T OWN MAI HIME...


**a/n: bored and still thinking of the updates so decided to put up a fic that's stuck in my documents for a long time. The heat's making my brain melt. (-_-)**

** hope you guys like it.. peace!! ^-^V Zaki-kun…

* * *

**

**~Play Along~**

Natsuki sighed as she took out her 18th can of coke from the fridge. It was mid-summer time and summer vacation for the Fuuka highschool students. She stretched her arms with the can of coke in her hand up high and yelled loudly, blowing off both the hot steam of the summer heat and her boredom. Usually, her summer wasn't so boring. That was whenever she's with her friend, Shizuru Fujino. And right now, a week-long of no Shizuru checking up on her made her summer very boring. She wasn't hearing any sermons from her friend, no teasing and definitely no one to clean her apartment.

"Whoever that guy is, better have his patience long enough to endure snakey's teasing and better be strong enough to fend off the stalkers." She said to herself, plopping down onto the couch and sighing heavily. She looked at her cellphone to see if there are any messages from her friends, but except Mai's usual reminding texts. She took out her psp and played her 'Suikoden II' game to kill the time. _'I wonder what she saw in that guy… he's nothing compared to her cousin who's always making any woman swoon over him and she definitely can give the same effect to the men and women. But still… such a __**lucky guy.**__' _She thought to herself with a hint of jealousy at what she's feeling.

She felt bored aswell playing with her psp and she suddenly felt her stomach rumbling. Scratching her flat, well-toned stomach, she had the idea of dining outside. "Hmm… I better take my keys and drive my baby to a fastfood joint." She said to herself, drooling at the idea of eating her 1pound double-decker mayo-covered burgers. Taking her jacket at the coat rack and her keys at the flower pot, she was about to open her door when the door had suddenly opened.

She was surprised to see her brunette friend, clad in a fine silk purple kimono and her hair pulled up in a bun with a few locks of hair just beside her ears that showed her beautiful face, especially the red wine colored eyes. Natsuki blinked a few times. She wasn't expecting her friend to be visiting, let alone during her friend's supposed to be date-time. Scratching her right side temple, Natsuki raised a questioning brow. "Did your date found out you're a tea freak already?" she joked. But her friend was still silent and only shook her head, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Uh, Snakey, you okay?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Shizuru said sadly, walking past Natsuki into the kitchen. She came back a few seconds later with a can of beer in her hand, sitting down at the couch and started drinking the beer.

Natsuki closed the door behind her, a little annoyed at the fact that Shizuru took her last can of beer. '_tsk, now I have to buy another set of beers.'_ She sighed and was about to go to the kitchen to grab her helmet. "Okay… I'll-"

"That jerk!!!!" Shizuru yelled out, stopping Natsuki dead on her track to the front door.

"Excuse me?"

"That guy. He's such a jerk! The reason he asked me out was to make him look like a big stud and make other girls to fawn over him because I had a date with him!"

Natsuki hid her left hand behind her and secretly closed her hand into a tight fist. Her brows furrowed as she looked at her friend drowning herself with the beer. "I see…" was her cold reply. _'that bastard! Wait till I find Akira and have his profile so I can deal with him!'_

Shizuru had finished her beer and crushed the can at the wooden coffee table. Her red wine colored eyes showed fury. "And not only that, he even dumped me on the spot with all the people looking at us just because I didn't agree to go to a motel with him. He even picked up a prostitute right before me after he dumped me! He even said I'm old fashion because I wore a kimono on our first date!" She said angrily. Tears were now rolling down from her eyes and her hands are balled into fists.

Natsuki sat beside her friend and wrapped her arms around her. She held her friend close to her, hoping Shizuru would calm down. "You're not old fashion and don't mind that guy okay snakey?" her words made the brunette hug back and sighed in relief. "You're always good to me puppy." The brunette said, nuzzling her nose at Natsuki's neck that made Natsuki shiver.

But their sweet moment had been cut off when aloud rumbling noise echoed the living room. Natsuki chuckled shyly since it was her stomach that emitted the noise. Her friend chuckled aswell and they decided to go out and eat at the place where Natsuki was supposed to eat. But before they went out, Natsuki suggested that Shizuru should change her clothes since her bike will ruin her friend's clothes.

Shizuru went to Natsuki's dresser which some of her clothes are stored since she always hang out at Natsuki's. She changed into a pair of denim fitted pants and purple blouse with a 'F*** OFF' design at the front. She went outside the apartment where she saw Natsuki clad in her leather jacket, jeans and dark blue shirt. "So do you think I'm old fashioned now my puppy?" she asked the blunette.

Old fashioned was an understatement. Who knew that under that silk kimono-wearing brunette hides a very sexy woman that can set anyone's eyes to pop out of their sockets. She blushed as she admires her friend's choice of clothing and was only cut off from her staring when she looked at her friend's grin. A cough. Blush. Helmet. That was her only reaction to her friend who also wore her purple helmet and hopped on the bike, encircling her arms around Natsuki's waist.

The ride made Shizuru to loosen up and forget her bad date. They arrived at a coffee shop and Natsuki playfully assisted her friend off the bike and propped out her arm in a gentleman manner. "Shall we my snakey?" she asked huskily. Her friend giggled and played along, placing a hand over Natski's arm and nodding her head. "We shall my puppy." She replied happily as they entered the coffee shop.

They seated at the small table with soft single sofas near the window. Natsuki ordered some coffee and croissant with extra-extra mayo and Shizuru ordered some lotus cake and green tea. They were conversing about their friends. How Mai always rant about Natsuki's habit, how Nao always causing trouble with Natsuki, Haruka hollering incoherent ranting at them, Yukino correcting Haruka, Reito still wooing Mai while her sister rivaling him, Chie and Aoi spreading rumors about them being a perfect couple.

They laughed at the thought of them being together as a couple like Chie and Aoi. They really didn't give it much thought. Natsuki had always been the school delinquent and known black knight of Shizuru. (Reito is the white knight since he is Shizuru's cousin). Shizuru is the Student council president and known princess by the students. Both women treated each other with the love and care for a friend, or so they thought it was a friendly love.

Natsuki decided to excuse herself and went to buy some refills and something to eat. She went to the counter and looked at the menu board. In her mind she was happy since Shizuru was now moving on from her bad date. She cursed inwardly at the fact that some bastard had insulted her friend. She honestly loved Shizuru but was still confused whether it's a friendly love or a real love. She sighed and opted to drop the idea. '_Having her near me is enough even if I feel hurt if she's dating some guys.'_

She bought a new set of tea and coffee together with some muffins and turned around. As she turned to look at where Shizuru is, she saw Shizuru, standing with her back turned at her and a guy talking to her. By the look of it, it seems Shizuru was having trouble with talking to the guy and the guy was the bad date that she mentioned. Thinking hastily, a quick plan came to her mind. She placed the tray with their order at the table beside her and straightens her outfit. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and picked the tray again as she made her way back to shizuru. '_Show time Kuga!'_

"Ara, why don't you just leave me alone." Shizuru sounded sad and hurt.

"Hey Hunny Snakey!" Natsuki called out, carrying the tray professionally. She has her handsome smile beaming at Shizuru. "Here's our order. Never knew you like drinking spiked tea." She lied, placing the tray to the table and putting a hand around Shizuru's waist that made the guy quirk up a brow when he heard about the spiked tea.

"Spiked tea? Fujino your tea is spiked?" the guy asked.

"Would you believe it? Hahaha the mighty princess drinks spiked tea all the time! So sexy." Natsuki boasted.

"N-Natsuki?!" the brunette looked at the emerald eyed beauty in surprise.

"Play along." She whispered to Shizuru as she placed a sweet kiss on Shizuru's cheek. She raised her head and raised a brow when she looked at the guy. The guy has a sturdy physique and a fair looking face, but seeing Natsuki gave him the shivers. He knows who he came face to face with. "anyway, who's this hun? Another waiter? I already told you that I'll be serving you hand and foot since you are my hunny snakey princess." She said in a lovey-dovey manner.

Shizuru was still surprise that she didn't bother to look at the guy and focused on her blue-haired knight. "O-oh h-he's…"

"Is he the one who told you that you were old fashioned?" Natsuki inquired scowling at the guy.

The guy went pale and looked around. He saw everyone gossiping about them, mainly about the 'old fashion' title over the cool chick that is Shizuru. "A-ano, Kuga-san…" he stuttered.

"Look here buddy, you do know I'm her black knight right?" Natsuki asked the guy.

The guy nodded an answer. "And Reito is the white knight." The guy added.

"The reason why I'm the black knight is because I don't have any mercy for the bastards who treat my girlfriend harshly and who hurt her. Got it?!" she glared at the guy who completely ran out of the coffee shop. When she saw the guy ran away, she sighed and released Shizuru from her arms and plopped down to the sofa. She looked up to her friend and offered her a comical grin. "You think we showed him?"

"Ookini Puppy." Shizuru smiled and sat down again.

"Yeah yeah, I figured once he recognized me and who I am to you," She flicked her bangs and glared at Shizuru. "He wouldn't be too keen on making fun of you anymore."

"Ara, my Black knight is so brave and strong." Shizuru chuckled; a blush was still evident at her face.

After a few more conversations, the sun was already setting and the coffee shop was gaining more customers. Natsuki hated crowds so they opted to leave the shop and head back to her apartment. On their way back, Shizuru asked if they can stay at the park for a while.

They arrived at the park and went to the bench under a huge cherry blossom tree.

"H-Hey Natsuki…" Shizuru said as she looked at the pink petals falling from the tree.

"Hm?"

"Thanks again. For everything you've done for me."

"It's nothing." She grinned. "I don't even know what you saw in him, he's like a wimp. You deserve someone better. Stronger maybe." Her grin disappeared and she looked up to the tree.

Shizuru blushed. "Y-yeah…" she looked down to her shoes and twiddled her fingers. "S-someone like you?"

"Hehe, yeah someone like me." Natsuki replied without thinking. She grinned and began flexing her arms. "You should go for someone who could protect you like me! See these guns? If I can't scare them with my glare, I bet my punches will! Hey! Maybe I should be your girl? Hehe I bet I can do better than any of those men!" she boasted.

"I'm serious Natsuki! I'm referring to you!"

"Y-you are?!" Natsuki stammered, losing the confidence she had awhile ago.

Shizuru's blush had become noticeable by the blunette and her nervousness is also obvious. "Y-yeah. I liked it when you wrapped your arm around me and kissed me. I liked it when you were acting so protective of me and jealous like a lover would."

"But I always protect you, hug you and kiss your cheeks. So what makes today any differen?" Shizuru shook her head.

"I don't know! B-but ever since we met, I've had a crush on you. As in REALLY have a crush on you. I was just afraid you'll reject me." Natsuki noticed the tears forming at Shizuru's eyes. She quickly whip out her handkerchief and wiped the tears that fell off Shizuru's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly.

"I thought it was just a crush and would eventually subside but as the days, years goes by I had fallen for you. But I was afraid since you only saw me as your friend." She sobbed a little. "I don't think I liked all the guys I've dated. I was just trying to convince myself that I did coz I couldn't have you Natsuki." She confessed. She took a deep breath and looked at her friend who was just staring at her. "Natsuki?"

Natsuki blinked and looked at the dark, starry sky. She scratched her left cheek and a faint blush was evident on her cheeks. "It's a really nice night. I don't want to go home yet. What do you say you and I go catch movie and go grab dinner?" She asked, smiling over her shoulder.

"A-Are you asking me out on a D-date Natsuki?" Shizuru gasped. Natsuki nodded. The blunette looked at her and placed a hand under her chin that gently raised it to level her own. Then the blunette leaned forward, capturing those pink lips. For the first time it was on the lips.

"You kow, I liked that Hunny snakey. I guess I'll be calling you Hunny puppy now huh?" Shizuru said playfully, earning her a quick full tomato blush from her now-girlfriend.

**~Fin~**

**

* * *

**

**Like it? hate it? tell me what you think guys ^^, just click the cute 'review' button, its free! swear! **


End file.
